The Chronicle Of The Dark Spirit
by Quiiny Riezhuka Sylvester
Summary: Meskipun Clan Kami saling bermusuhan, tapi... restuilah hubungan kami... karna... hubungan CINTA ini, tidak ada hubungannya denagn PERMUSUHAN ini... SasuFemNau! R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Disc :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **  
**Suikoden © Konami **  
**Final Fantasy © Square Enix **  
**Chaos Legion © Capcom **  
**Story by. Quiiny Riezhuka Sylvester**  
**Pairing : SasuFemNaru, GaaFemNaru, SaiFemNaru and SakuSasu **  
**Genre : Fantasy, Action, Romance, Tragedy **  
**Rated : T **  
**Warning : OOC, EYD tidak mendukung**

Tepat di malam bulan purnama, para Kage dari semua desa berkumpul di Pohon Kehidupan untuk mendengarkan ramalan dari seorang Miku. Ramalan yang selalu dilakukang setiap 100 tahun sekali. Ramalan tenang masa yang akan datang...

Semua tetua tadi semua Ras pun ikut berkumpul di pohon kehidupan. Pohon kehidupan berbeda dari pohon yang lainnya. Pohon kehidupan adalah pengendali sumber kehidupan dan kekuatan. Pohon kehidupan berwarna putih dan bercahaya, dari ujung daun sampai akar pun berwarna putih. Pohon kehidupan juga tempat di mana ramalan berlangsung.

"Sebentar lagi bulan akan mencapai puncaknya. Nona Shion, apa Anda sudah siap?"  
Shion menghela nafasnya dan mencoba meyakinkan hatinya. "Ya. Aku sudah siap."  
"Baiklah. Lewat sini nona." ucapnya sambil menunjukan jalan dan menunduk hormat saat Shion melewatinya. Ia pun mengikuti Shion dari belakang.

* * *

"Nona Shion datang!" teriak seseorang diiringi dengan datangnya Shion. Shion berjalan menuju kearah altar dan disambut dengan tundukan hormat dari semua orang yang hadir di pohon kehidupan.

Menjadi seorang Miku tidaklah mudah dan tidak semua orang dapat menjadi seorang Miku. Menjadi seorang Miku, didasari oleh keturunan Miku sendiri.

Shion telah sampai di altar dan mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di sana. Cahaya purnama menerpa seluruh tubuhnya, perlahan Shion mulai memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya untuk segera memimpikan ramalan yang telah semua orang nanti.

* * *

'Tempat apa ini?" gunam Shion sambil melihat keadaan sekitar yan hanya ada warna putih di sekelilingnya.

**Blaasshh~**

Sebuah cahaya terang menyelimuti ruangan putih tersebut, memaksa Shion untuk menutup kedua matanya.

"Ugh." lengguh Shion mencoba membuka kelopak matanya.

Beratus-ratus gambar mulai bermain di ruangan tersebut dengan cepatnya, tiba-tiba gambar terhenti dan memutar sebuah video.

Seorang lelaki bersurai Raven tengah berlari dengan tergesa-gesa di sebuah lorong. Ia menggandeng lengan seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang terlihat sangat kelelahan. Gadis bersurai pirang menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati para tentara bersenjata sedang berlari mengejar mereka.

"Mereka semakin dekat Suke!" ucap gadis tersebut dengan nada yang khawatir.  
"Aku tau." balas Sasuke sambil berbelok tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto terjatuh.  
"Ayo cepat." perintah Sasuke sambil membantu Naruto bangun dan mulai berlari kembali.

* * *

"Suke, ini jalan buntu!"

"Sial."

**Drapp... Drapp...**  
Para prajurit sudah menutup jalan yang mereka lalui tadi.  
**Braakk~** lampu yang ada di ruangan tersebut menyorot Sasuke dan Naruto. Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke karena takut. Sasuke memandang benci kepada para tentara. "Sial." umpatnya.

Para prajurit yang bersenjata mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menembak Sasuke dan Naruto. Kini, Sasuke sudah tidak peduli dengan para tentara itu, Ia menatap lekat mata Blue Shappier milik Naruto dengan tatapan sendu dan bersalah.  
"Aishiteru, Naruto." ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut.  
"A-Aishiteru yo, Suke." balas Naruto diiringi dengan jatuhnya butiran kristal bening dari matanya.

**Doorrr... Doorrr...**  
Para prajurit tersebut menembakan senjatanya kearah Sasuke dan Naruto, membuat puluhan peluru bersarang di tubuh mereka. Shion yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya bisa diam dengan ekspesi tidak percaya.

**Bruukkk...** Sasuke dan Naruto pun jatuh, terbaring. Sang Blue Shapphier masih saja menititikan kristal beningnya.  
"Sas... Suk... Ke..." panggil Naruto lirih dan terputus-putus. Naruto berusaha menyentuh tubuh Sasuke yang sudah tak bergeming dengan tangannya. Namun nihil, tangannya tidak bisa digerakkan dan hanya mampu menggerakan beberapa jemarinya saja.

Video itu pun berhenti dan tergantikan oleh video lain, yang menampilkan 9 kuil suci yan hancur karena para Bijuu (makhluk suci) mengamuk di kuilnya sendiri.  
"Apa? Kenapa bisa?" gunam Shion dengan alis yan saling bertautan.  
"Itu karena aku yang melakukannya." ucap seorang lelaki di belakang Shion.  
Mendengar apa yang diucapkan lelaki itu, Shion reflex saja membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa sebenarnya lelaki itu.  
"Kau!" Shion menatap tajam lelaki tersebut. "Apa yang kau inginkan!?" tanya Shion dengan nada yang membentak.  
"Aku ingin menggagalkan ramalanmu." Lelaki itu membalas tatapan Shion dengan tatapan yang tajam pula.  
"Memangnya bisa?" tantang Shion dengan nada yang meremehkan.  
"Kenapa tidak? Aku mempunyai ini." lelaki itu pun menunjukan sebuah bola seukuran bola kasti berwarna ungu dan api ungu yang menari-nari mengitari bola tersebut.  
Shion sedikit tersentak kaget. 'Bola itu! Bagaimana bisa!?' Batin Shion.  
"Heh. Kenapa? Kaget? Ya... Tidak heran bagi seorang Miku bodoh sepertimu." hina lelaki tersebut kepada Shion.  
"Apa tujuanmu!?"  
"Aku ingin menguasai dunia dengan bantuan seorang 'Dark Spirit' ini." tuturnya sambil menanggat Orb berwarna ungu, sejajar dengan bahunya. "Tapi sebelumnya, aku harus membunuhmu terlebih dahulu agar rencanaku dapat berjalan dengan mulus." lanjutnya sambil menyeringai puas.

* * *

Semua orang yang hadir di pohon kehidupan nampak sedang resah, cemas, tegang dan takut. Semua perasaan itu tergambar jelas di wajah mereka. Semua itu terjadi karena waktu mimpi ramalan seorang Miku, tidak sampai dari 2 jam. Namun, waktu telah bergulir selama 4 jam dan Shion tak kunjung bangun pula.

"Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres." pikir wanita yang berusia setengah abad.

**Sseerrttt...** Cairan kental berwarna merah mengalir dari sudut kanan bibir sang Miku. Sontak saja, kejadian itu membuat semua orang yang hadir di pohon kehidupan terbelalak tak percaya.

"Perantara Roh!" teriak seseorang meminta bantuan. Dengan secepat kilat, 4 orang Anbu mengelilingi altar yang sedang Shion tiduri. Mereka mulai merapal mantra. Lingkaran sihir berwarna putih muncul dan bersinar terang. Memaksa seluruh pasang mata untuk menutup kedua matanya dari cahaya yang menyilaukan tersebut. Cahaya tersebut pun menghilang diikuti dengan pingsannya para Anbu.

* * *

"Ekk... Eekk..."  
"Bagaimana rasanya? Hemmm...?" tanya lelaki misterius sambil mencekik leher dan mengangkat tubuh Shion hingga Ia tak dapat berpijak lagi. Darah segar terus saja mengalir dari sudut bibir Shion. Mendengar pertanyaan si lelaki, Shion hanya mampu membalasnya dengan seringai mengejek. "Cih!" Shion meludahkan darahnya yang sudah bercampur dengan ludahnya tepat di wajah pucat si lelaki tersebut.  
"Kau benar-benar cari mati ya!?" bentak si wajah pucat dengan wajah yang sangar. Lelaki misterius itu mengangkat tubuh Shion semakin tinggi dengan cara mencekik Shion.  
"Ekk... Eekk..." wajah Shion sudah mulai membiru, tanda bahwa Shion hampir kehabisan nafas.

Dilemparnya tubuh Shion.

**Blaaarrr...** Tubuh lelaki tersebut meledak. Dengan gerakan yang gesit, seseorang langsung menangkap tubuh Shion yang melayang di udara. Anbu tersebut mendarat dengan mulus di lantai yang putih nan bersih.

"Nona Shion! Kau tidak apa-apa!?" tanya seorang Anbu bertopeng Rubah dengan nada yang khawatir.  
"Aku... Uhuk... Uhuk... Tid... Tidak apa apa." jawab Shion dengan nada lirih.  
"Bertahanlah nona Shion! Aku akan menyembuhkanmu!" Anbu tersebut menggenggam tangan kanan Shion. "Kindness drop!" ucap si Anbu merapal mantra.

Muncullah uap air dari dalam lantai tersebut mengelilingi Shion dan sang Anbu. Sebuah tetes air yang bercahaya turun entah dari mana, jatuh tepat di dahi Shion. Perlahan seluruh luka Shion yang ia dapati saat melawan si lekaki misterius itu, menghilang.

"Berani sekali kalian mengganggu 'pesta'ku!" ucap seseorang dari kepulan asap akibat ledakan yang di ciptakan Anbu yang lain.  
"Kami tidak mengganggumu, melainkan kami ingin menambah warna di pestamu." ucap Anbu salah satu dengan nada yang dingin dan datar.  
"Kalian pikir kalian bisa mengalahkanku, heh?" ucap si lekaki misterius meremehkan.  
"Kita tidak akan tau jika tidak mencoba." iris Jadenya memicing, memandang tajam musuhnya.

**Traannggg...**  
Si lelaki berhasil menangkis serangan tiba-tiba seorang Anbu di belakangnya dengan pedang Kusanaginya. Melihat serangannya sia-sia, sang Anbu melompat jauh ke belakang.  
"Ckckckck." si lelaki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Empat lawan satu? Bukankah tidak adil,eh?" si lelaki menyeringai. Lelaki tersebut mengeluarkan Orb hitam keunguan dari kantongnya, lalu tertawa. Kejadian itu membuat keempat Anbu terbelalak tidak percaya.  
"Nah, mari kita summon salah satu peliharaanku dari 'Azrail World'."

Si lelaki mengacungkan Orbnya dan merapal mantra. "Hell Kaiser!" panggil si lelaki tersebut.

**Deerrttt...**

Tak kunjung lama, lantai di ruangan tersebut pun bergetar. Muncul sebuah lubang berwarna hitam keunguan dari belakang si lelaki. Si lelaki menyeringai ria.

**Goooaaaarrr... Gooaaaarrr...**

Teriak sebuah makhluk dengan suara yang kasar dan berat.

Makhluk apakah itu?  
Apapun itu, itu bukanlah suara manusia!

Muncullah seekor monster berwarna hitam ke merahan. Ia berkepala banteng dan bertanduk di setiap sisinya. Ia bersayap kelelawar namun tulang sayapnya menonjol keluar. Perawakannya besar dan memakai armor berwarna hitam ke merahan bak api neraka.

"Makhluk apa itu!?"  
"Be-Besar sekali!"  
"Hn."

"Bagaimana? Monster ini cantik bukan? Hemm...?" tanyanya dengan bangga, merasa di atas angin.  
"Oooh!... Jadi gender makhluk itu wanita ya?" tanya Anbu bertopeng rubah dengan 'innocent'nya, membuat seluruh orang yang ada di tempat tersebut sweetdrop kecuali Anbu berambut pantat ayam itu.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu." ucap si rambut gaya pantat ayam dengan nada yang datar dan dingin.  
"Silahkan." balas si lelaki misterius, tak lepas dari seringai kemenangannya.  
"Aku akan melawannya duluan." ucap Anbu berambut merah bata.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari temannya, dia langsung melesat keatas Hell Kaiser. Setelah berada di atas udara, lelaki tersebut mengeluarkan pedangnya dan terjun ke bawah untuk menebas Hell Kaiser. Hell Kaiser yang mengetahui bahwa si rambut merah akan menyerangnya, ia segera mengeluarkan senjata Hell Schocher.  
"GROUNDHOG!" seru Hell Kaiser sebelum menyerang Anbu berambut merah.

Kini senjatanya di kelilingi oleh api berwana hitam kemerahan. Melihat Anbu itu semakin dekat, Hell Kaiser mengayunkan senjatanya. Hanya dengan mengayunkannya saja, sudah membuat lantai hancur, tersapu angin yang disebabkan oleh ayunan senjatanya.

**Kraakk... Brukk... Bruukk... Sraaaaakkk...**

"Gaarraaaa...!" teriak sang Anbu berambut pirang panjang. Ia pun menggendong Shion dan menghampiri seorang Anbu yang bernama Gaara. Melihat kejadian yang menurutnya menjijikan, Anbu berambut gaya pantat ayam hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

Sesampainya di tempat Gaara terbaring, Anbu berambut pirang pun melihat keadaan Gaara yang tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja. Perut Gaara terluka memanjang dari kiri ke kanan, dengan luka yang hampir menunjukan isi perut Gaara dan beberapa tulang yang patah. Cairan merah nan kental terus saja keluar dari luka Gaara, membanjiri lantai yang putih nan bersih.

"Lukanya, parah sekali." ucap Shion.  
Sang Anbu berambut pirang pun menggenggam tangan kanan Gaara. "Mother Ocean." gunamnya merapal mantra. Muncullah air dari dalam lantai. Air tersebut menyelimuti tubuh Gaara dan perlahan air tersebut menghilang. Luka yang dialami oleh Gaara pun menghilang seperti tak terjadi apapun. Namun, Gaara masih belum sadar.

* * *

'Jadi begitu, ya.' batin lelaki bersurai Raven.

**#FLASHBACK_ON**

Saat Gaara dan Hell Kaiser saling menebas, saat Hell Schocher dan pedang Gaara saling bertambarakan. Api hitam kemerahan yang berada disekitar Hell Schocher, melelehkan pedang milik Gaara.

**Kraakk... **

Setelah pedang Gaara patah, Hell Schocher mengenai perut Gaara, api yang berada disekitar senjatanya membakar perut Gaara. Apipun menghilang dan Hell Schocher menghempaskan tubuh Gaara sampai berpuluh-puluh meter.

**Brukk... Brukk... Sraaakk...**

Gaara terpelanting jauh dan tak sadarkan diri.

**#FLASHBACK_OFF**

'Api yang berwarna hitam kemerahan tadi, bukanlah api biasa.' pikir lelaki bersurai Raven.

"Khukhukhu... Padahal aku mensummon makhluk yang terlemah yang ada di Azrail World. Tapi sayangnya, ternyata para Anbu zaman sekarang sangat lemah ya." ejek si lelaki dengan tawa kemenangan.  
"Diam kau! Aku tidak meminta komentarmu! Dasar mayat hidup!" teriak seorang Anbu berambut soft pink dari belakang si lelaki dengan tangannya yang siap memukul.

**Duuaaarr...**

Ledakan pun terjadi, membuat serpihan lantai meloncat kegirangan. Sebuah kawah pun tercipta. Samar-samar terlihat sebuah siluet hitam muncul dari dalam kepulan asap yang mulai menipis. Perlahan asap pun menghilang, menampilkan lelaki tersebut tengah berdiri tegak layaknya tak terjadi apapun dan seorang gadis molek bersurai soft pink yang berlumuran darah, Ia tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di bawah kaki si lelaki.

"Kau di diskualifikasi! Lawanmu di sana 'Nona', Hell Kaiser. Bukan aku." ujarnya seraya menendang tubuh gadis tersebut tanpa belah kasihan, membuatnya melayang di udara. Namun, dengan sigap Anbu bertopeng rubah menangkapnya.

"Sa-Sakura! Hei, kau baik-baik saja'kan!?" Anbu tersebut mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh gadis bernama Sakura.  
Perlahan, kelopak mata Sakura terbuka. "U-Ular..." setelah mengatakan 'ular', Sakura pun pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Kini tinggal tersisa dua Anbu, satu Anbu penyerang dan satu Anbu healing.

"Menyerahlah selagi aku sedang berbaik hati."

"Aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian. Urusanku dengan Miku itu."  
"Menyerah? Heh, dalam mimpimu."  
"Sasuke! Berhati-hatilah!" teriak Anbu bertopeng rubah.  
"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Naruto." balas Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan pedang Kusanaginya. Mendengar nama Sasuke dan Naruto, Shion diam tertegun.

**Bzzttt... Cip... Cip... Cip... **

Pedang Kusanagi Sasuke kini dilapisi oleh kilat berwarna biru.  
"Khukhukhu... Kita lihat seberapa hebat kemampuan seorang 'Uchiha'."

Sasuke berlari melesat kearah Hell Kaiser. Hell Kaiser bersiap dengan Hell Schochernya. Kini mereka telah saling berhadapan, Hell Kaiser mengayunkan senjata dan mengalamatkan kepada Sasuke. Gerakan Hell Kaiser lambat terlihat di mata Mangekyo Sasuke, sehingga Sasuke dapat menghindari serangan Hell Kaiser dengan mudahnya. Sasuke meloncat ke atas kepala Hell Kaiser, menancapkan pedangnya tepat di kepala Hell Kaiser dan melanjutkan tebasannya sampai di kaki Hell Kaiser.

**Gooaarrr... Gooaarrr... **

Ringgis Hell Kaiser kesakitan. Sasuke mencabut pedang Kusanagi yang masih tertanam di tubuh Hell Kaiser, lalu melompat menjauh dari Hell Kaiser. Tak kunjung lama, tubuh Hell Kaiser mengeluarkan cahaya dan meledak. Layaknya kembang api berwarna hitam kemerahan.

"Kau benar, dia lemah." Sasuke memainkan pedang Kusanagi dan memasukannya ke dalam sarangnya.

* * *

"Hebat Sukee~" puji Naruto dengan gembira.  
"Naruto... ada yang ingin ku tanyakan." kata Shion sedikit bergunam, namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Naruto.  
"Eh? Apa? Katakanlah."  
"Ini soal Kau dan... Sasuke."

* * *

"Khukhukhu, Aku tau tidak akan mengecewakanku, Uchiha-san. Baiklah, bagaimana jika selanjutnya kau melawanku?" tantang lelaki tersebut.  
"Hn. Boleh." Sasuke mengeluarkan kembali pedang Kusanaginya.

Sasuke dan lelaki misterius itu pun saling jual beli serangan. Pertarungan mereka tidak terlihat, hanya sekelebat bayangan terlihat dan suara pedang yang saling bertenturan.

***Sasuke's POV***

**Triiing... Traang... **

Aku menangkis semua serangannya. Tapi, entah mengapa serangannya semakin cepat saja, walau pun aku sudah menggunakan mata Sharinganku, tapi tetap saja... Aku tidak bisa membaca serangannya. Apa staminaku sudah berkurang?. Sudah bertahan sejauh ini saja aku sudah sangat bersyukur.

"Hhh... Hhh... Hhh..." Aku bertumpu pada pedangku. 'Sial, gerakannya semakin cepat saja.' batinku.  
"Ada apa Uchiha-san? Apa Anda lelah? Khukhukhu."  
"..." Aku mencoba bangkit dari keterkejatuhanku. Kini aku telah berdiri tegak, walau harus bermandikan peluh. Lelaki itu memakan pedangnya. Sekarang ia bertangan kosong, namun... Ia tetep saja menyeringai.  
"A Thousand Snakes!" ucapnya saraya mengacungkan tangannya kearahku. Tak selang berapa lama, ratusan ular berwarna hitam menyeruak muncul dari dalam lengan pakaiannya. Melihat hal itu, aku langsung memasang kuda-kuda untuk bersiap melawannya.

"Dancing Lightning!"  
Pedangku kini terselimuti oleh aliran petir lagi. Aku memainkan pedangku untuk menahan semua serangan dari ular-ular berengsek itu. Sial! Ini semakin sulit saja!

"Hhh... Hhh... Hhh..." Aku kembali terduduk jatuh, yang dihiasi dengan hujan darah dan cincangan tubuh ular serta topengku yang telah pecah. 'Kenapa staminaku semakin menurun saja!'

"Khukhukhu... Kau tau kenapa staminamu semakin menurun saja, hmmm... Uchiha-san?"  
"Hhh... Hhh... Hhh..." nafasku rasa tercekal.  
"Itu karna Orb 'Dark Spirit' ini," terangnya seraya menunjukan Orb hitam. "Orb ini, dapat menyerap seluruh stamina dan sihir yang ada di sekitarnya dan memberikan seluruh energi yang ia serap kepada 'Barier'nya. Jadi, bagaimana Uchiha-san? Bukankah benda ini sangat menarik?" ia kembali mengeluarkan menyeringainya, menjijikan. Ia menyimpan kembali Orb hitam tersebut.

Sepertinya ia benar, staminaku semakin menurun saja, menurun secara drastis. Aku mencoba bangkit kembali, walau pun rasanya sangat berat bak membawa beban 1 ton! Ia terus saja menyeringai.

"A Thousand Snakes!" ratusan ular kembali menyeruak dari dalam lengan bajunya, memaksaku untuk mengeluarkan jurus 'Dancing Lightning'. Aku terus memainkan pedangku, memcoba mencincang setiap ular yang mencoba menggigitku.

"Kau lengah Uchiha-san!" suara itu! Bagaimana bisa ada di belakangku!

*** End of Sasuke's PoV ***

"Kau lengah Uchiha-san!" kata lelaki itu dari belakang Sasuke yang telah bersiap dengan pedang Kusanaginya. Sasuke terpaksa berbalik dan membiarkan ular-ular tersebut.

**Craaasshhh~ **

Beberapa tetes cairan kental berwarna merah pekat mengotori wajah putih pucat Sasuke.

**Tess... Tess...**

Darah segar terus mengalir dari perut yang tertusuk pedang milik lelaki misterius itu. Wajah Sasuke memasang mimik 'tidak percaya' atas apa yang dilihatnya.  
"Naru...to..." gunamnya lirih.  
Naruto tersenyum pahit.

Pelaku penusukan tersebut hanya bisa mendengus kesal karna serangannya telah meleset. Ia mencabut pedangnya dari tubuh Naruto dengan sekali hentakan, membuah darah Naruto ikut meloncat keluar.

"Akh!" pekik Naruto. Sasuke masih berekspresi 'tidak percaya', namun segera tersadar saat Naruto terjatuh kedalam pelukannya.  
"Naruto! Hei! Bangun! Buka matamu! Dobe! Bangun!" Sasuke berteriak GaJe.  
***Ohokk* *Ohokk***  
Naruto terbatuk-batuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Sasuke memandangi Naruto dengan rasa bersalah di benaknya.  
"Suk... Keh..." iris shappier bak biru langit pun tertutup sempurna.

Seperti tersambar petir bak tergusur lahar, rasanya jantung Sasuke sudah tak sanggup untuk berdetak. Sasuke pun memidurkan tubuh di lantai, ia mengambil pedang yang tergeletak di samping kanannya.  
"Karena kau telah mencoba untuk membunuh 'mainan'ku, jangan harap esok hari kau bisa merasakan hangatnya matahari!" ucap Sasuke menatap lelaki tersebut dengan tatapan tajam mencoba mengintimidasi.

Perlahan tubuh Sasuke mengeluarkan asap. Rambut Sasuke memanjang, kulitnya berubah menjadi abu, matanya berwarna merah dan berkilat, bibir Sasuke berubah berwarna ungun.  
"Khukhukhu... Sasuke's mode devil, eh? Interest."  
"Then I suggest you, quit talk and fight. Do you want some?" Sasuke melesat ke arah lelaki tersebut dengan cepat. Mereka kini saling berhadapan.  
"Cih." Sasuke mengalamatkan ludah itu kepada mata si lelaki, namun segera ia halangi dengan pedangnya.

Sasuke menyerang lelaki tersebut dengan cepat, sehingga hanya terlihat percikan yang dihasilkan oleh pedang yang saling berbenturan. Kecepatan dan kekuatan Sasuke meningkat saat ia berada dalam mode Devil, walaupun berefek saat ia berubah menjadi manusia kembali.

**Traaang...**

Pedang mereka kembali bertabrakan, mereka saling menjauhkan diri. Sasuke menatap lelaki tersebut dengan tatapan tanpa ekspesi.  
"Fire Wall." Sasuke menunjuk si lelaki.

Muncullah tiga bola api di masing-masing sisi kanan dan kiri Sasuke. Bola kecil itu saling melingkari dan menyatu menjadi satu bola. Bola itu kemudian meloncat ke sisi kanan dan kiri si lelaki.

**Bwoosshh...**

Muncullah api dari bola sisi kanan ke sisi kiri dan bola sisi kiri ke sisi kanan. Serangan Sasuke meleset lagi, karena sebelum api itu muncul, si lelaki sudah terlebih dahulu meloncat, menjauh.

**Dakk...**

Sasuke menendang punggung si lelaki.

**Duaaarrr...**

Sebuah ledakan tercipta saat lelaki itu mendarat di lantai. Berangsur-angsur, asap tersebut menghilang, menampilkan sebuah siluet hitam nampak sedang bangun dengan tertatih-tatih. Sasuke menghampiri si lelaki dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

'Hhh... Hhh... Hhh... Bocah sialan.' batin lelaki tersebut.

**Set...**

Sasuke mendarat dengan mulusnya di kawah besar tersebut.  
"Blazing Camp." ucapnya merapal mantra.

**Krakk...**

Lantai di sekitar lelaki tersebut mulai retak dan semakin besar.  
'Apa lagi sekarang!" rutuk lelaki tersebut dalam hatinya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas.

Sebuah lahar panas menyembur dari dalam lantai, tepat di atas tubuh lelaki tersebut. Semburan lahar panas pun semakin besar dan tinggi bak gunung berapi meletus, disusul dengan datangnya puluhan petir dari atas ke dalam lantai yang mengeluarkan lahar tersebut.

**Plokk... Plokk... Plokk...**

Terdengar sebuah tepuk tangan dari belakang Sasuke.

"Khukhukhu... Aku tidak percaya kau bisa mengalahkan 'bayangan'ku. Kau hebat Uchiha-san." puji lelaki tersebut sambil terkekek kecil.  
"..." Sasuke hanya memandangi lelaki tersebut tanpa minat sedikit pun.  
"Baiklah. Baiklah. Bagaimana jika kita bertarung sungguhan?"

"Maaf Orochi-sama mengganggu Anda, persipan yang Anda minta telah selesai." ucap seorang lelaki berkacamata yang muncul dari dalam lantai.  
"Hmmm... Baiklah. Ah, maaf sekali Uchiha-san, sepertinya lain kali saja." tubuh Orochi masuk ke dalam lantai.

* * *

Pemandangan di ruangan serba putih itu, sudah tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja. Beberapa kawah besar dan kecil bermunculan, darah-darah yang mengering ikut mewarnai ruangan tersebut.

Sasuke telah kembali ke mode normal (human). Sasuke menatap tubuh Naruto yang tergeletak bersimbah darah. Ia menghampiri Naruto dan merengkuh tubuh Naruto. Tubuh Sasuke bercahaya dan mengeluarkan beberapa sinar kecil yang bercahaya. Cahaya terang tersebut masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Perlahan luka di perutnya menutup. Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh Naruto dan mengecup puncak kepala Naruto.

'Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu... meninggalkanku.' batin Sasuke.

* * *

**End or Continuee..?**

* * *

**Saya hanyalah Author Newbiee... jadi maaf kalau ceritanya jelek T.T,, maaf juga kaloo... gambarnya jelek :'( Ryn memang tidak berbakat dalam menggambar..  
**

**Err... Mind To Review...?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disc :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Suikoden © Konami**  
**Final Fantasy © Square Enix**  
**Chaos Legion © Capcom**  
**Story by. Quiiny Riezhuka Sylvester**  
**Pairing : SasuFemNaru, GaaFemNaru, SaiFemNaru and SakuSasu**  
**Genre : Fantasy, Action, Romance, Tragedy**  
**Rated : T**  
**Warning : OOC, EYD tidak mendukung,, di chapter ini terlalu banya Romancenya,, maaf mungkin Fantasynya di chapter 3… maaf kalo cerita ini semakin tidak seru… U_U,,**

* * *

**### OUR FIRST MET ###**

**2 month later...**

Mentari telah terbit di ufuk timur. Cahayanya begitu menghangatkan, seolah sedang berkata 'selamat pagi' lewat cahayanya yang hangat. Burung-burung bernyanyi dengan riangnya, layaknya sedang bernyanyi bersama, mereka saling bersahutan dan tak hentinya bernyanyi ria. Bunga lily putih mulai mekar, menunjukan kelopaknya yang indah bak mahkota sang Ratu. Rumput-rumput yang tertiup angin juga mulai bergemerisik saat angin membelainya.

Seorang lelaki bersurai Raven menengadah ke langit, tubuhnya terterpa cahaya sang raja siang. Rambutnya bergoyang, menari bersama semilir angin yang mengajaknya. Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka, menampilkan batu dark onyx yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibaliknya.

Sasuke Uchiha. Ia sekarang tengah berada di sebuah gereja bernuansa gothic yang sudah tak terpakai, banyak kursi-kursi yang sudah usang dan lapuk. Banyak dinding dan tiang penyangga yang berlubang nan runtuh menghiasi setiap sisi ruangan ini. Namun, dibalik onggok-onggok bangunan tua itu, keindahan tersembunyi di sana. Lantai gereja tersebut berkarpetkan rumput hijau yang pendek semata kaki. Tidak hanya itu, berbagai macam bunga pun tumbuh subuh di dalam gereja tersebut. Langit-langit dan genteng yang sudah berlubang, menambah kesan terang tersendiri, oleh karenanya cahaya mudah masuk ke dalam gereja ini. Gereja ini terlihat sangat bersih dan tidak tampak seram, malah terlihat sangat cantik.

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di kursi gereja paling depan, ia menatap patung seorang dewi di atas altar dihadapannya.  
"Saaa~ Suuu~ Keee~" panggil seseorang dengan nada manja dan suara yang cempreng.

"Hn."

Gadis manis berambut pirang panjang di ikat dua itu tersenyum di daun pintu gereja. Gadis itu pun berlari ke arah Sasuke yang sedang duduk. Surainya menari di udara mengikuti derap langkah sang pemiliknya.

"Ne, Suke! Aku membawakanmu sekeranjang tomat lagi." Naruto tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sebuah keranjang yang isinya dipenuhi oleh tomat yang dia sembunyikan di balik tubuh mungilnya.

"Hn." Sasuke mengambil keranjang tersebut, mengambil satu tomat dan memakannya.  
Naruto mendudukan dirinya di samping kanan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Naruto terkekeh sendiri sambil menatap patung dewi yang ada di hadapannya. Mendengar kekehan Naruto, Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Naruto, bingung.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menggigit tomat merah kesukaannya.

"Hanya ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu." Naruto tersenyum manis kepada Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke malah memalingkan wajahnya membelakangi wajah Naruto. "Kau menciumku, hehehe." Naruto terkekeh kembali.

"Itu bukan ciuman, Dobe! Tapi nafas buatan!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang agak tinggi.

"Tapi tetap saja, Teme! Bibirmu menyentuh bibirku!" Naruto tidak mau kalah.

**#FLASHBACK_ON**

"Waktu itu aku sedang menari untuk para 'Spirit' yang tersesat di danau."

Seorang gadis berambut pirang sebahu tengah berdiri di atas air. Ribuan bola-bola bercahaya menghiasi danau tersebut. Suara tangis dan jeritan kesedihan para spirit tidak membuatnya gentar. Kelopak matanya mulai mekar, menampilkan manik cantik berwarna Blue Shappier. Naruto mulai mengayunkan tongkat emas miliknya, dengan semangat dan riang ia mulai menari. Naruto berputar layaknya sedang berpijak diatas lantai, seok-seok air dan spirit mulai mengikuti tarian Naruto.

Sampai digerakan terakhir, Naruto mengangkat tongkatnya menunjuk langit. Air dan para spirit ikut naik ke langit. Perlahan langit yang ditunjuk membentuk sebuah pusaran awan, kemudian membentuk sebuah lubang. Para spirit masuk ke dalam lubang tersebut. Air yang naik ke atas mulai menyebar dan akhirnya membentuk sebuah kubah air raksasa. Naruto berbalik sambil mengayunkan tongkat emasnya. Kristal bening mulai bercucuran dari iris Shappiernya, diiringi dengan kubah air raksasa yang melebur menjadi tetes hujan, seakan mendramatisir kesedihannya.

Naruto terduduk diatas air, ia menangis terisak. Sakit, rasanya sakit... mengetahui kesedihan dan kepahitan para spirit saat mereka masih hidup.

"Awas!" teriak seorang dari balik semak-semak.

Mendengar teriakan tersebut, Naruto melirik ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan sebuah 'Red Spirit' berbentuk lipan raksasa akan jatuh menimpanya.

"Kyaaaaaaa...!"

**Plaaasshhh...**

Air danau membentuk sebuah ombak yang tinggi karena tertimpa sebuah lipan raksasa. Naruto kini tengah berada di dalam air, ia menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia memejamkan kelopak matanya. Rasa takut dan panik membuatnya melupakan bagaimana cara berenang. Rasa sesak mulai menjalar di paru-parunya.

'Mati... Aku... akan... mati...' batin Naruto panik.

"Hei!" teriak seorang. Mendengar teriakan tersebut, Naruto tersentak membuka kedua matanya.

"Hah!?" seorang anak lelaki berparas tampan memandang Naruto.

"Heh, kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanyanya.

"A-Aku belum mati ya?"

"Dasar Dobe! Tentu saja kau masih hidup!" bentaknya.

**TWICH...**

"Apa!? Kau pikir kau siapa, berani sekali memangilku Dobe! Dasar Teme!"

**TWICH...**

"Lihat, betapa Dobenya dirimu! Harusnya kau berterima kasih kepadaku karna aku telah menolongmu! Dan kau malah memanggilku Teme?!"

"Kau sendiri yang mulainya dengan memanggilku Dobe! Asal kau tau ya, aku punya nama! Namaku Naruto!"

"Itu karna kau memang Dobe! Dan aku rasa namamu lebih bagus di ganti Dobe! Sangat cocok dengan otakmu!"

"Apa! Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Teme!"

Sasuke akhirnya sadar dari ke-OOC-nya, darah Uchihanya telah kembali mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Sasuke menyeringai, ini pertama kalinya ada seorang gadis yang berani membentaknya.

Sepertinya, gadis yang ada dihadapannya saat ini benar-benar tidak terhipnotis dan tidak tertarik pada ketampanannya. Gadis yang ada dihadapannya sangat berbeda 180 derajat dengan para FGnya.

Sasuke memasang wajah stoicknya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di hamparan rumput yang hijau, menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak membalas, Teme?"

"Ribut dengan orang Dobe sepertimu tidak ada gunanya."

"Kalau begitu, aku yang menang."

Hening, hanya gemericik semak yang terbelai angin yang bersuara. Lama mereka terdiam, tidak berani memecah keheningan.

Sasuke mulai menutup kedua matanya, semilir angin yang membelainya sukses membuat Sasuke terserang kantuk.

"Arigatou." gunam Naruto kecil, namun masih dapat terdengar.

"Untuk memanggilmu Dobe, atau menolongmu?" Sasuke menjawabnya tanpa menoleh atau membuka kelopak matanya sedikit pun.

Naruto mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, mencoba menahan agar emosinya tidak meledak. "Tentu saja terima kasih karna telah menolongku."

"Hn."

"Err... Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana caramu menyelamatkanku?"

"Nafas buatan."

"Ohh... Nafas buatan, ya..." Naruto mencoba berfikir.

'Nafas buatan?'

'Nafas buatan?'

'Haaahhh! Na-Nafas... Buat... tan...'

Naruto langsung menyentuh bibirnya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Isak tangis mulai terdengar memilukan.

"Berisik Dobe! Bisa kah ka-" Ucapannya terpotong, melihat Naruto menangis tersendu-sendu.

"Ka-Kau kenapa Dobe?" tanya Sasuke, bingung.

Bukannya menjawab, tangis Naruto kini semakin pecah, membuat Sasuke samakin bingung.

Sasuke mencengkram kedua bahu Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau kenapa!?"

"***Hiks*** Kaa-sanku bilang, ***hiks*** kalau ciuman pertamaku hilang ***hiks*** aku... ***hiks*** aku tidak bisa jadi pengantin!"

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya. 'Apa itu gara-gara aku menciumnya.?' batin Sasuke.

"Gah! Sudahlah jangan menangis, Kaa-sanmu hanya berbohong!" Jelas Sasuke.

"*hiks* Kaa-sanku tidak mungkin bohong!" Naruto terus saja menangis.

"Sudahlah, berhenti menangis. Kalau begitu aku akan bertanggung jawab!"

"Heeehh?" tangisnya berhenti seketika.  
"Ya! Aku akan menikahimu! Aku janji." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

Naruto mengangguk, tanda bahwa Naruto menerima lamaran Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali membaringkan badannya di rumput, ingin melanjutkan acara tidurnya yang sempat terganggu.

"Kau janji akan menikahiku?" tanya Naruto, mencoba memastikan.

"Hn."

"Itu bukan jawaban Teme."

"Hn."

"Jawab iya atau tidak, Teme!"

"Hn."

Naruto menjambak rambutnya sendiri, kesal. Sepertinya Ia harus mencari topik yang lain. "Ngomong-ngomong apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan 'Red Spirit' itu?"

"Membunuhnya."

"Hah! Kau sendirian yang melakukannya?!" tanya Naruto histeris, sekaligus tidak percaya atas apa yang telah di lakukan lelaki di hadapannya.

"Hn, lalu apa yang kau lakukan di tengah danau?"

"Ah, itu... Aku sedang menari." Naruto mengeluarkan senyum lebar khasnya.

"Menari?" Sasuke melirik Naruto.

"Ya! Aku menari untuk para spirit yang tersesat dan untuk para spirit yang tidak bisa pulang."

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

"Para spirit yang tersesat dan yang tidak bisa pulang, itu karna ada sesuatu hal yang belum mereka laksanakan saat mereka masih hidup. Seperti masalah cinta atau belum meminta maaf dan yang lainnya. Aku menangis karena aku mengerti bahasa mereka. Saat aku menari, mereka juga menyampaikan rasa kesedihan mereka padaku, begitu Teme." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar dan membaringkan badannya di samping Sasuke.  
"Kau dari ras 'Angle', ya?" tanya Sasuke sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto.  
"Benar! Rasku memang Angle." Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

Blue Shappier dan Dark Onyx bertemu. Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang, saling terpukau dengan indahnya manik yang mereka pandang.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto. Naruto yang merasakan deru nafas Sasuke, membuat jantung Naruto berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, pipi Naruto merah merona. Sasuke semakin menyeringai.

Chuu~ Sasuke mencium pipi Naruto.  
"Te-Temmeee!" Naruto merinding saat Sasuke menjilat telinganya.  
"Tenang saja, aku akan menikahimu 'kan?" Sasuke semakin menyeringai puas. "Ah iya. Aku lupa, Rasku 'Devil' lho!" bisik Sasuke tepat di telingan Naruto.

**CTTAAARRR...**

Naruto memandang horror Sasuke yang tengah menyeringai ria.

Naruto menendang tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh darinya. Naruto langsung berdiri dan menatap Sasuke dengan tajam, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai menatap Naruto yang kini sedang marah.

"Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu!"  
Sasuke pun ikut berdiri.

"Berapa tahun umurmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Umurku tujuh tahun! Mau apa kau, Teme!"

"Kalau begitu, kita hanya beda dua tahun, ya. Aku akan menunggumu sepuluh tahun lagi." Sasuke memainkan rambut pirang Naruto. Naruto menepis kasar tangan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu, Teme! Aku hanya akan menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai!" Naruto segera berlari menjauh dari Sasuke.

Seringai Sasuke semakin mengembang. Naruto kini sudah tak terlihat, menghilang di balik semak-semak.

'Kalau begitu, aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku, Dobe.' Batin Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian melangkahkan kaki, pergi dari danau ini. Sasuke memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku. Seringai masih setia menempel di bibir Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan santai ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah lari Naruto.

**#FLASHBACK_OFF**

"Jika kau mengingat betapa OOCnya dirimu, Teme. Hahaha..." Naruto terus saja tertawa, sampai-sampai menitikkan air matanya. Sedangkan orang yang dibicarakan, seolah menulikan telinganya.

Sasuke makan tomat merahnya dengan nikmatnya, begitu diresapi disetiap gigitannya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menyeringai di sela-sela makannya, menandakan bahwa Uchiha bungsu ini mempunyai 'ide', ide yang sangat bagus.

"Hei, Dobe. Mau main?"

"Hahaha..." Naruto masih belum selesai dengan acara tertawanya.

"Dobe." Panggil Sasuke.

"HAHAHAHA..." tawa Naruto malah semakin keras dan tidak mendengarkan apa yang di katakan Sasuke.

"Dobe!" Sasuke mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"HAHAHAHA..." Namun, Naruto menghentikan acara tertawanya saat melihat Sasuke mendeathglare Naruto.

"Aaaaha-ha-ha... Aha... Ekhem! Ekhem!" setetes keringat berukuran besar muncul di pelipis Naruto. "Ada apa Sasuke?" Naruto tersenyum lebar bak tak terjadi apapun.

Sasuke menghela nafas. 'Bisa-bisanya aku menyukai gadis ini.' batin Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Kau mau main?"

"Main? Main apa? Tumben sekali."

"Kalau kau menang akanku beri hadiah."

"Apa hadiahnya?"

"Hn." Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kalung yang berpermata tunggal berwarna Blue Shappier sama seperti manik Naruto, dua bandul berwarna perak ikut menghiasi setiap sisi kanan dan kiri permata tersebut. Mata Naruto berbinar-binar melihat kalung tersebut.

"Cantiiikknyaaaa!"

"Mau main?"

"Mauuu!"

"Baiklah," Sasuke mengambil satu tomat dari keranjang.

"Jika kau bisa menghabiskan tomat ini, kalung ini akanku berikan padamu, cuma-cuma."

Naruto menatap tomat yang di pegang Sasuke dengan tatapan 'horror'.

'Demi kalung cantik itu!' batin Naruto.

Naruto mulai menggigit tomat yang di pegang oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai err... lebih tepatnya 'evil smirk'.

Dingin, asam dan sedikit manis mulai menjalar di rongga mulut Naruto. Dengan enggan, Naruto mulai menelan tomat yang ia kunyah dengan susah payah agar dapat masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya.

Sasuke semakin menyeringai, jika saja dia bukan seorang 'Uchiha', Sasuke pasti sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini, menggemaskan.

Sesaat sebelum Naruto menghabiskan tomatnya, Sasuke menggigit tomat tersebut. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke menggigit tomatnya, tidak ambil pusing. Akhirnya, Naruto berhasil menghabiskan benda bulat berwarna merah. Naruto bertepuk tangan ria.

"Hadiahku, Teme!" tagih Naruto.

"Kau belum menghabiskan tomat itu, Dobe."

"Aku sudah menghabiskan tomatnya, Teme!"

Sasuke mengeluarkan 'evil smirk'. Sasuke menunjuk bibirnya. Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Hah?" Naruto tidak mengerti, namun semuanya segera terjawab, ingat saat Sasuke menggigit tomatnya.

"Haruskah?"

"Hn."

Naruto mengkerucutkan bibirnya. "Ya sudah! Buka mulutmu!" toh hanya mengambilnya.

"Ambil dengan mulutmu, Dobe!"

"Haaahh! Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Naruto menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

"Benar tidak mau? Hmm..." Sasuke tersenyum menggoda tepat di depan wajah Naruto (Author nosebleed).

Pipi Naruto merona seketika, ketika melihat Sasuke tersenyum padanya sedekat ini. Sasuke mendekat... semakin dekat... dekat! Semakin Sasuke mendekat, jantung Naruto berdetak lebih cepat, rasanya ingin berteriak.

Hidung mereka bersentuhan, Naruto merasakan deru nafas Sasuke yang menempa wajahnya, pertanda bahwa Sasuke semakin dekat. Jarak bibir mereka hanya tinggal beberapa milimeter.

"Naruto."

Mendengar namanya di panggil, Naruto menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "Eh? Kiba? Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto, tanpa memperhatikan orang di sampingnya.

"Kau di panggil oleh Tsunade-sama, dia menunggumu di Hokage Palace." Jelas orang yang bernama Kiba.

"Dan kau Sas-Sas... Sas... Sukeeeekk-ekk!" Kiba tersendak kata-katanya sendiri, melihat tubuh Sasuke yang mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat.

'Amaterasu!'

**Bwoosshhh...**

Api hitam muncul tiba-tiba di kaki Kiba dan cepat menyebar dan menggerayami tubuh Kiba.

"Aaarrggghhhttt!" Rintih Kiba kesakitan.

"Te-Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Naruto yang melihat sahabatnya di bakar hidup-hidup, tentu saja tidak terima.

**BOFF...**

Tubuh Kiba mengeluarkan asap dan berubah menjadi kayu.

Tep. Kiba muncul di pinggir patung sang dewi. Kiba menyeka peluh yang mengalir dari pelipisnya. 'Huft, hampir saja' Batin Kiba.

"Sasuke, Naruto, kalian berdua di panggil oleh Tsunade-sama, kalian di tunggu di Hokage Palace. Hanya itu yang ingin ku katakan."

"Hn."

"Eh? Baiklah kami akan segera ke sana, terima kasih ya dan... maaf!"

"Ya!" Kiba pun menghilang bersama angin(?)

"Haa~aaahh. Kau ini, bagaimana jika Kiba mati gara-gara kau, Teme! Dasar!" Naruto mengkerucutkan bibirnya, kesal.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya, bosan.

"Aaaahh! Sudahlah, cepat kau matikan apimu itu, Teme! Lihat? Bunga dan rumputnya jadi kering dan layu!" Coleteh Naruto.

'Berani sekali memerintahku, dasar Dobe!' Inner Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sasuke pun mematikan api tersebut, karena tidak mau mendengar coletehan Naruto yang semakin tidak penting.

Naruto berjalan ke tempat api hitam Sasuke yang membakar tanamannya. Naruto menghela nafas dan menggembungkan pipinya saat melihat bunga lili putihnya layu.

"Kindness Rain!" Naruto berdiri dan merapal mantra. Tak selang berapa lama, hujan pun datang dengan derasnya, namun itu hanya berselang beberapa detik saja.

Setelah hujan berhenti, rumput-rumput dan bunga-bunga tumbuh kembali, semakin tinggi dan banyak sekali bunga yang bermekaran. Sekarang Gereja bergaya gothic itu tidak ada seramnya sama sekali, malah terlihat cantik dan seperti taman bunga.

"Ck, sekarang kau mengubah tempat kesukaanku seperti taman bunga." Protes Sasuke.

Naruto hanya bisa melemparkan senyum lebarnya pada Sasuke.

"Ne, tapi aku suka!" Naruto memegangi dagunya dan memiringkan wajahnya, manis.

Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, tidak ingin OOCnya kambuh jika terlalu lama memandang wajah Naruto saat berpose seperti ini. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya, pergi dari Gereja.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke akan melangkah pergi, Naruto segera berlari ke arah Sasuke. Namun langkahnya terhenti setelah melihat sebuah benda bersinar melayang menuju kearahnya. Naruto menangkap cahaya yang melayang ke arahnya.

"Eh?" Naruto sedikit kaget, karena benda yang ada di tangannya adalah kalung berlian berwarna Blue Shappier milik Sasuke.

"Untukmu." Sasuke pun membuka pintu Gereja dan berlalu pergi.

Naruto mengkerucutkan bibirnya. 'Huh! Tidak ada romantis-romantisnya. Memberi kalung dengan cara di lempar." rutuk Naruto, namun segera terganti oleh senyum mataharinya. Naruto memakai kalung itu sendiri dan mengejar Sasuke.

* * *

**..~"HOKAGE'S PALACE"~..**

Semua orang telah berkumpul di Hokage Palace Audience Chamber. Semua Kage, Shion, Tetua dan Ketua dari semua ras, baru saja menyelesaikan rapat tentang ramalan yang Shion dapat dan semua kage serta ketua ras, telah mengumpulkan orang-orang kepercayaan mereka di sini, Hokage Palace Audience Chamber untuk menjalankan misi yang telah di susun melalui rapat yang mereka jalankan tadi.

Tsunade memandangi orang-orang yang berada di Hokage Palace Audience Chamber.  
"Jika ada yang ingin memundurkan diri, lebih baik pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga. Karena aku tidak menerima ke gagalan." Jelas Tsunade dengan wajah datar dan bernada dingin.

Tak ada seorang pun yang berani pergi dari Hokage Palace Audience Chamber, semua terdiam. Tsunade mengambil sebuah kertas.  
"Team satu : Gaara, Temari, Kankuro dan Matsunari. Kalian akan di dampingi oleh Anko. Pergilah ke kuil Ichibi yang di huni oleh Bijuu bernama Shukaku di Sunagakure."

"Team dua : Yugito Nii, Neji, Rock Lee dan Tenten. Kalian akan di dampingi oleh Guy. Pergi ke kuil Nibi yang di huni oleh Bijuu bernama Matatabi di Kumogakure bagian barat laut."

"Team tiga : Yagura, Hinata, Kiba dan Shino. Kalian akan di dampingi oleh Kurenai. Pergilah ke kuil Sanbi yang di huni oleh Bijuu bernama Isobu di Kirigakure bagian selatan."

"Team empat : Roushi, Ino, Chouji dan Shikamaru. Kalian akan di dampingi oleh Asuma. Pergilah ke kuil Yonbi yang di huni oleh Bijuu bernama Son Goku di Iwagakure bagian barat."

"Team lima : Han, Karin, Suigetsu dan Jugo. Kalian akan di dampingi oleh Ibiki. Pergilah ke kuil Gobi yang di huni oleh Bijuu bernama Kokuo di Iwagakure bagian timur."

**-Skip-**

"Team sembilan : Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura dan Sai. Kalian akan di dampingi oleh Kakashi. Pergilah ke kuil Kyuubi yang di huni oleh Bijuu bernama Kurama di Konohagakure. Kalian harus melewati Forest of Death jika ingin sampai di Kuil Kyuubi. Aku sudah memberikan izin kepada para penjaga, jadi kalian bisa masuk. Nah, pergilah." Perintah Tsunade.

"Kami mengerti Tsunade-sama." Ucap team 9, minus Sasuke. Mereka pun mulai melangkah pergi.

"Naruto." Panggil Tsunade

"I-Iya?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Tsunade.

Tsunade beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah menuju ke arah Naruto. Tsunade memeluk Naruto.

"Baa-san?" Naruto bingung melihat tingkah neneknya.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke, jika dia mendekatimu, jagalah jarak." Bisik Tsunade tepat di daun telinga Naruto.

Naruto membalas pelukan neneknya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di pelukan Tsunade. Hatinya rasa tersayat. 'Tapi Baa-san, Naru mencintai Suke.' Batin Naruto sakit.

Dengan berat hati, Naruto mengangguk pelan. Tsunade melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Naruto mengangguk kembali, lalu berjalan keluar dari Hokage Palace Audience Chamber dengan hati yang tersayat.

'Maaf Naruto, sepertinya kau harus menahan gejolak cintamu untuk saat ini. Ras 'Angle' dan 'Devil' masih belum bisa berdamai.' Batin Tsunade miris.

"Baiklah, hanya itu saja. Setengah jam lagi, kita berkumpul di depan Forest of Death." Ucap seorang lelaki berambut perak yang kita ketahui namanya adalah Kakashi Hatake.

Mereka berlima pun menghilang.

* * *

**..~"Namikaze's Mansion"~..**

"Tadaimaa~" Ucap Naruto saat ia memasuki rumah.

"Okaeri, Naru-chan." Jawab seorang wanita berambut merah dengan senyuman dan menghampiri Naruto.

Naruto menundukan kepalanya sambil membuka sepatu. Kushina yang menyadari gelagat Naruto yang aneh, Ia menangkat dagu Naruto.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kushina penuh selidik.

Naruto menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala dan segera berlari ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

***** Naruto's PoV *****

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur Queen sizeku. Huft, rasanya tubuhku langsung terasa lemas setelah mendengar kata-kata dari Baa-san di HPAC.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa~aaaa!" Aku menjerit sejadi-jadinya.

Bletak!

Jeritanku terhenti setelah seseorang memukul kepalaku.

"I-Ittai~" Ringgisku sambil mengusap kepalaku dan menatap tajam sang pelaku yang tak lain adalah Kaa-san.

Aku mengkerucutkan bibirku. Huh, menyebalkan! "Apa yang Kaa-san lakukan! Sakit tau!" Aku masih terus saja mengusap kepalaku, rasanya tengkorak kepalaku retak.

"Justru apa yang kau lakukan! Berteriak seperti itu, kau pikir ini hutan, hah!" Dia malah berbalik memarahiku. Berdebat dengannya memang tidak akan pernah menang, Tou-san saja di buat kewalahan kalau Kaa-san marah. Haaa~aah.

"Sudahlah Kaa-san, aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar." Aku memeluk gulingku dan membelakangi Kaa-san.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kaa-san.

Aku tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Naru-chan?" Kaa-san mengusap kepalaku.

"Kaa-san, kapan ya... ras Angle dan Devil bisa berdamai?" Tanyaku.

Kaa-san sepertinya kaget, ia berhenti mengusap kepalaku. "Hmm... Entahlah." Kaa-san kembali mengusap kepalaku.

"Bolehkan Naru mengetahui alasan kenapa ras 'Angle' dan 'Devil' terus saja bermusuhan?"

"Apa kau menanyakan ini karna Sasuke?" Tanya Kaa-san dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam membisu. Hatiku kembali sakit.

***** End of Naruto's PoV *****

"Berhentilah memikirkannya Naruto! Di dunia ini begitu banyak lelaki, kenapa kau malah memilih lelaki bertampang tembok seperti itu! Apapun alasanmu, kami ras Angle tidak akan memberikan restu jika kau menikah dengan Sasuke!" Jelas Kushina panjang lebar dengan nada yang membentak. Setelah mengatakannya, Kushina melangkah keluar dan membanting pintu kamar Naruto dengan kasar.

Kristal-kristal bening mulai berjatuhan dari manik Blue Shappier miliknya. Naruto menangis tersendu-sendu. Sakit rasanya jika cintamu tidak di restui.

'Kenapa... Kenapa...' Gunam Naruto lirih.

* * *

**..~"Uchiha's Mansion"~..**

"Hari ini kau ada misi, Sasuke?" Tanya Fugaku.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dingin dan terus saja mengasah(?) pedang Kusanaginya.

"Apa dengan Naruto lagi?"

"Hn."

Fugaku menghela nafas panjang. "Ini ambillah." Ucap Fugaku sambil menyodorkan sebuah pedang.

Sasuke menoleh dan mengambil pedang yang di sodorkan oleh Ayahnya. "Untuk apa?"

"Kau tau sendirikan, Naruto mempunyai Sun Rune. Jika dia memakai kekuatan Sun Rune, dia akan lepas kendali dan memusnahkan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Selama sejarah, tidak ada yang bisa mengendalikan Sun Rune. Maka dari itu-"

"Apa tujuanmu?" Potong Sasuke.

Fugaku kembali menghela nafas panjang. "Aku ingin, kau membunuh Naruto."

* * *

What we have here…? A Review replies…?

*** Nyanmaru desu**** :**

Err.. makasii sebelumnya,, juga salam kenal ^^…

Ini menceritakan tentang Orochi yang ingin menguasai dunia dengan bantuan 'Dark Spirit'. Tapi, gerakannya terlihat oleh ramalan yang dilakukan Shion, oleh karena itu, semua mencobba menghentikan Orochi. ^^.. gomen! Ryn memang bukan Author yang handal.

*** Hanako-chan45**

Hanako-san! Ahh~ jadi ingat waktu di sekolah,, Ryn selalu mangil manggil nama 'Hanako-san' di WC putri,, nah. Cuma bercanda ^^..

Ah! Iyah.. harusnya Miko, maaf atas keteledorannya,, jangan panggil Senpai ./ panggil saja Ryn,, biar lebih akrab ^^. Salam kenal ya!

*** Nitya-chan**

Arigatou… sudah mau menunggu ^^…

*** Naozumi-kun**

Iyaahh.. ^^… maaf kalo nggx seru…

*** Faye Calderonne**

I-iyaa.. harusnya Miko,, maaf atas keteledoran Ryn. U_U,,

Errr… hhe hhe hhe,, Ryn memang bukan Author yang handl,, tapi Ryn akan usahain supaya gx lompat-lompat… semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan… Trimakasii Senpai,,

EYD ya… Ryn memang tidak terlalu mengerti EYD,, emmm jika Senpai bersedia, bisakan Senpai mengajari Ryn…? :/

*** Icha Clalu Bhgia**

Halloo.. Icha,, maksii sdah mau Review double (di FFn dan di FB) ^^…

*** sora98**

Errr.. gimana yaa…? Ryn usahaiin supaya bias Update seminggu sekalii ^^…

*** naruzhe grimoire**

Benarkah? :/ Err.. Makasii sebelumnya ^^…

* * *

Terimakasii buat semua yang nyempatkan untuk Rieview,,

**..~"RIEVIEW PLEASE...!"~..**


	3. Chapter 3 : Be With Me

**Disc :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Suikoden © Konami**  
**Final Fantasy © Square Enix**  
**Chaos Legion © Capcom**

**Story by. Quiiny Riezhuka Sylvester**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru, GaaFemNaru, SaiFemNaru and SakuSasu**

**Genre : Fantasy, Action, Romance, Tragedy**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, EYD tidak mendukung**

* * *

*** Naruto Namikaze**  
Ras : Angle  
Job : White and Black Mage / Harvest cleric and Shadow Warlock  
Age : 20 years old

*** Sasuke Uchiha**  
Ras : Devil  
Job : Knight Mage / Adept Rogue  
Age : 22 years old

*** Sai**  
Ras : Legionator  
Job : Knight / Sword Brandier  
Age : 22 years old

*** Kakashh Hatake**  
Ras : ?  
Job : Copier Ninja(?)  
Age : 27 years old

*** Sakura Haruno**  
Ras : Medic-cure  
Job : Tribal Grappler  
Age : 20 years old

* * *

"Membunuh Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke pada Fugaku.

"..." Fugaku tak menjawab.

"Kurasa kau telah kehilangan akal sehatmu, Fugaku!" Sasuke memberikan deathglare terbaiknya kepada Fugaku sambil berlalu pergi.

"Kau tidak mengerti apapun, Sasuke." Tukas Fugaku.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. "Heh, 'tidak mengerti apapun?'." Ulang Sasuke.

Sasuke menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menoleh menatap Fugaku tanpa membalikan badannya. "Kurasa kau yang lebih tak mengerti apapun, Fugaku," Cibir Sasuke.

"Masalahmu itu dengan Minato! Kenapa kau ingin aku membunuh Naruto, kau gila!"

Sasuke membalikan badannya dan menatap tajam Fugaku dengan mata Sharigannya. Aura membunuh menguar dari tubuh sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Aku mencintai Naruto dan kau tau itu!" Teriak Sasuke lantang nan tegas.

**PRANG...**

Kaca-kaca jendela di belakang Fugaku pecah dan berjatuhan di lantai, namun Fugaku sepertinya tak gentar ataupun takut pada amukan dan kemarahan yang meluap-meluap dari Sasuke. Fugaku hanya menganggapnya sebuah gertakan kecil belaka.

"Kau sakit Fugaku!" Sasuke membalikan badannya dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti. "Harusnya dulu aku memilih pergi bersama Itachi-nii, dari pada hidup dalam dendam bersamamu, Fugaku!" Tambahnya.

Seorang gadis tengah berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan matanya yang sebam karena menangis.

BRUKK...

"Go-Gomen," Naruto segera membungkukan badannya, saat sadar dirinya telah menabrak seseorang.

"Hn. Tak apa." Jawab seorang lelaki.

Naruto mendongak mencoba menatap siapakah orang yang telah ditabraknya. 'Gaara.' Gunamnya.

Sepasang bola mata berwarna Jade dan Shappier saling pandang dan saling terpukau dengan keindahan manik mata yang dimiliki oleh lawan tatapnya.

"Kau tak apa? Matamu sedikit sebam." Tanyanya pria berambut merah maroon dengan tato 'Ai' di dahinya.

"Aku tidak apa," Naruto segera tersenyum manis pada lelaki tampan di hadapannya, Gaara. "Lalu, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat seperti orang yang kurang tidur seperti biasanya, Gaara. Hahahah." Naruto tertawa garing.

"Ah itu," Ia memasukan tangannya ke saku dan mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan.

Ia segera mengusap sisa-sisa air mata di pipi Naruto dengan sapu tangannya. Naruto sedikit kaget dengan perlakuan Gaara, ia segera menghentikan kegiatan Gaara. "Biar aku saja."

Naruto mengambil alih sapu tangan milik Gaara dan membersihkan sekitar matanya dari kristal bering yang membasahi pipinya.

"Gaara, Aku- Akh!" Kata-kata Naruto terpotong karna ia tersandung sebuah kecil.

**Bruukkk!**

***** Naru's PoV *****

'Eh? Eh? Tidak sakit?' Aku mencoba membuka kedua mataku dan betapa terkejutnya diriku setelah melihat wajah Gaara yang sangat dekat dengan wajahku. Matanya, indah.

"Dobe!" Teriak suara baritone dari belakangku dengan nada yang sedikit marah.

'Su... Suara ini!' Aku tersendak kaget dan segera melepaskan pelukan Gaara. Aku menoleh perlahan ke belakang dengan hati yang berdebar, berharap bahwa dia buk- SASUKEEE...!

Aku memandang horror Sasuke yang tengah mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat. "Akh, Sasuke!" Aku menghampiri Sasuke dan tersenyum padanya, berharap bahwa dia tidak melihat kejadian tadi.

Sasuke memasang wajah datarnya. Ia menatap wajahku sekilas dan berlalu pergi meninggalkanku. Dia marah! Bagaimana ini!

***** End of Naru's PoV *****

***** Sasuke's PoV *****

"Dobe!" Panggilku pada si Dobe yang tengah berpelukan dengan si Panda sialan itu! Apa-apaan itu!

Ia segera melepas pelukannya dan melirikku dengan tatapan horror, dia pikir aku hantu apa!

"Akh, Sasuke!" Si Dobe menghampiriku dan tersenyum padaku. Cih, ekspresi macam apa itu! Dia pikir aku tidak melihatnya tengah berselingkuh dengan si panda itu!

Aku menatap wajah si Dobe sekilas, lalu berlalu pergi menjauhinya. Aku bisa melihat raut kecewa dan takut di wajah si Dobe, biar saja!

Aku berjalan lurus. Aku menatap tajam iris Jade si Panda dengan mata Sharinganku dan ia pun menatapku tajam pula saat aku berpapasan dengannya. Cih, ingin rasanya ku bunuh semua orang yang mencoba mencuri si Dobe dariku, terlalu serakah? Like I care! I don't give a damn!

Aku tidak suka ia dekat-dekat dengan lelaki manapun selain aku. Dia milikku dan akan menjadi milikku selamanya!

***** End of Sasuke's PoV *****

"Ah, Gaara terima kasih ya!" Ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk lalu berlari secepat mungkin untuk menyusul Sasuke.

"Teme! Berhenti! Tunggu aku!" Teriak seorang wanita bersuara cempreng.

Namun sepertinya Sasuke tidak mengindahkan teriakkan Naruto yang terus memintanya untuk berhenti.

"Ku mohon!" Pinta Naruto.

Sasuke pun berhenti. "Apa!?" Tanyanya ketus, saat Naruto sampai di hadapannya dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Tanya balik Naruto.

"..." Sasuke tak menjawab.

"Soal tadi, itu hanya seb-"

"Aku kecewa padamu." Potong Sasuke.

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Sasuke melangkahkan kembali kakinya dan meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah diam dan membatu bersama dengan hatinya yang tersayat kembali.

Sasuke, Naruto, Sai dan Sakura nampak sedang terduduk di bangku dekat pintu gerbang Forest of Death.

Matahari sudah mulai meninggi di atas langit, sinarnya sungguh terasa lebih menyengat jika di tengah hari seperti ini.

"Haaa~aaahh, Kakashi-sensei lama sekali," ucap Sakura membuka suara dengan nada yang geram. "Berlama-lama di tempat seperti ini sangat tidak bagus untuk kulitku!" Tambahnya sambil mengusap tangannya yang tersinari matahari.

Lama... Lama sekali mereka menunggu, lebih tepatnya menunggu dari 3jam yang lalu.

Akhirnya, orang yang mereka tunggu-tunggu datang juga. Ia datang dengan santainya, berjalan dengan sebuah senyuman di balik maskernya. Kakashi menghampiri anak didiknya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Hai." Sapanya.

"Kau terlambat Kakashi-sensei!" Ucap Sakura geram.

"Apa kau tau? Tadi aku bertemu dengan seorang nenek di jalan, dia ingin menyebrang jurang. Jadi aku berinisiatif untuk membantunya." Jelasnya panjang lebar sambil tersenyum.

"Aaah, alasan!" Tukas Sakura.

"Baiklah, karena semua sudah berkumpul, ayo kita jalankan misi ini." Kakashi pun berjalan ke post penjaga gerbang Forest of Death dan ikuti oleh Sasuke, Naruto, Sai dan Sakura.

"Baiklah, apa kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Ya!" Jawab mereka semangat, minus Sasuke.

Mereka semua berjalan menuju ke gerbang Forest of Death.

"Permisi. Kami team 9 yang di perintahkan oleh Tsunade-sama untuk pergi ke Kuil Kyuubi di belakang Forest of Death." Jelas Kakashi.

"Oh, ya. Tunggu sebentar" Penjaga tersebut mengambil selembar kertas yang berada di postnya.

Penjaga tersebut melihat dan membaca kertas tersebut. Ia melihat para anggota team 9.

"Ya, kalian telah di beri izin oleh Tsunade-sama, kalian boleh masuk," Ucapnya sambil berbalik menghadap pintu gerbang. "Buka gerbang!" Teriak penjaga tersebut.

**Krriiieettt...**

Gerbang pun terbuka, menampilkan sebuah hutan yang gelap nan lembab. Kakashi mulai melangkah masuk dan ikuti oleh anak asuhnya.

**Kriiieett... Blam!**

Pintu gerbang kembali tertutup. Bahkan suhu yang tadinya panas, kini berubah drastis menjadi dingin bak dingin pagi-pagi buta di dalam hutan ini.

Aura yang tidak menyenangkan mulai membelai tubuh kelima orang ini.

"Tetap siaga, jangan sampai lengah." Perintah Kakashi.

"Ha'i." Jawa team 9 (minus Sasuke -lagi-).

Mereka pun mulai berlari dan meloncat dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain bak seorang kera yang sedang bermain di antara pepohonan. #dikeroyok

Tanpa terasa, waktu telah berganti menjadi malam. Kini mereka tengah menyusuri ke dalam hutan kematian, hampir sampai di tengah hutan.

"Kyaaaaa!"

"Hahahaha!"

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..."

Tawa, tangis dan jeritan yang melengking menambah seramnya suasana hutan kematian, serta aura yang pekat, hitam nan kental semakin kuat dan terasa setelah mereka sampai di tengah hutan kematian.

"Sebenarnya itu suara apa, mengerikan!" Komentar Sakura sambil terus meloncat.

"Spirit..." Gunam Naruto sambil menunduk.

"Naru-chan, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sai sambil tersenyum-palsu-. "Tenanglah Naru-chan, aku ada di sampingmu." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, iya. Domo." Naruto membalas senyuman yang dilontarkan Sai.

"Tch." Sasuke mendecak kesal melihat keakraban SaiNaru. (Posisi Sasuke ada di belakang SaiNaru)

Tep. Tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti di atas salah satu batang pohon. Ia menoleh ke sebelah kanan.

***** Naru's PoV *****

Aku berhenti di salah satu batang pohon. Teriakan serta isak dan tangis para spirit sungguh membuat hatiku sangat tersayat, Aku sudah tidak tahan! Apalagi... Jika mengingat kejadian tadi pagi...

**#FLASHBACK_ON**

**..~"Hokage Palace Audience Chamber"~..**

"Naruto." Panggil Baa-san padaku.

"I-Iya?" Aku menoleh ke arah Tsunade.

Tsunade beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah menuju ke arahku. Tiba-tiba Baa-san memelukku.

"Baa-san?" Aku bingung melihat tingkah Baa-san.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke, jika dia mendekatimu, jagalah jarak." Bisik Tsunade tepat di daun telingaku.

Aku membalas pelukan nenek dan menenggelamkan wajahku di pelukan Baa-san. Hatiku rasa tersayat. 'Tapi Baa-san, Naru mencintai Suke.' Batinku, sakit.

Dengan berat hati, Aku mengangguk pelan. Baa-san pun melepaskan pelukannya.

**..~"Namikaze's Mansion"~..**

"Berhentilah memikirkannya Naruto! Di dunia ini begitu banyak lelaki, kenapa kau malah memilih lelaki bertampang tembok seperti itu! Apapun alasanmu, kami ras Angle tidak akan memberikan restu jika kau menikah dengan Sasuke!" Jelas Kaa-san panjang lebar dengan nada yang membentak. Setelah mengatakannya, Kaa-san melangkah keluar dan membanting pintu kamarku dengan kasar.

Lalu tadi...

"Sasuke, soal tadi, itu hanya seb-"

"Aku kecewa padamu." Potong Sasuke.

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Sasuke melangkahkan kembali kakinya dan meninggalkanku yang tengah diam dan membatu bersama hatiku yang kembali tersayat.

**#FLASHBACK_OFF**

Kami-sama, sebenarnya aku ini salah apa sehingga kau memberikan cobaan ini? Apakah ini hanya suatu cobaan untuk menguji keagungan cintaku pada Sasuke? Ataukah ini tanda-tanda yang memberitahuku agar aku berhenti untuk menjalin cinta terlarang ini?

'Tolong aku... Aku ingin pulang.'

Eh? Suara ini...

Aku melirik ke sebelah samping kananku. Suaranya berasal dari sana. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, mencoba berkomunikasi dengan spirit yang tadi bicara padaku.

'Antarkan aku.' Ucapku, berharap telephaty-ku sampai.

Wusshhh... Sesuatu melesat melewatiku. Ku lihat siapa itu, ternyata Sasuke.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa...!"

***** End of Naruto's PoV *****

***** Normal PoV *****

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa...!" Naruto menjerit sejadinya.

Mendengar jeritan Naruto, Sasuke segera berbalik dan betapa kagetnya ia setelah melihat Naruto di tarik oleh sosok yang tak kasat mata. Sasuke menggunakan mata Sharingannya. Ternyata yang menarik Naruto adalah seekor Naga.

"Sasukeee...!" Teriak Naruto saat ia di tarik oleh sesuatu ke dasar jurang.

"Sasuke ada apa?" Tanya Kakashi saat melihat Sasuke berdiri di pinggir Jurang.

Sasuke tak menjawab dan terus memandangi jurang. Tubuh Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan asap berwarna hitam. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Sepasang sayap berbentuk tangan muncul dari punggung Sasuke.

**Sasuke's Mode Devil : On**

Sasuke mengepakan sayapnya dan terbang ke bawah jurang untuk menyelamatkan Naruto.

'Akanku kirim kau ke Neraka.' Batin Sasuke geram.

"Kyaaaaaaa...!" Naruto terus menjerit karena ketakutan.

"Tenanglah, Light Holy Angle of Heaven."

"Eh? Ka-Kau tau namaku?" Tanya Naruto sedikit terbata-bata.

"Bukankan kau memintaku untuk mengantarkanmu?" Tanyanya balik.

"Emmm..." Naruto memasang pose berfikir.

"Oh iya, hehehe..." Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Mereka telah sampai di dasar jurang, ia menurunkan Naruto.

"Arigatou!" Ucap Naruto sedikit berteriak.

"Ya." Perlahan aura sang naga pun menghilang, yang artinya sang naga sudah pergi.

Naruto memandangi keadaan sekitar. Penghilatannya sedikit terganggu karena kabutnya sangat tebal.

'Beginning Rune, bantu aku.' Batin Naruto.

Muncullah sebuah cahaya hitam ke merahan dari dalam tubuh Naruto. Perlahan cahaya hitam ke merahan tersebut menyebar dan menyapu bersih sang kabut.

Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya, ia mulai menyingkirkan semak-semak yang menghalangi jalannya.

Naruto sedikit terkesima akan apa yang dilihatnya. Sebuah danau yang ada di hadapannya sangat indah, dikelilingi oleh batu-batu emelard yang bercahaya di pinggir danau. Air yang begitu jernih, sehingga kau dapat melihat ikan yang sedang berenang di dasar danau. Indah bukan?

Hati Naruto kembali tersayat, bak sebuah luka yang ditaburi garam.

Berpuluh-puluh ribu cahaya terang berbentuk bola atau yang kita kenal dengan nama 'spirit', tengah berterbangan di atas danau. Mereka menangis dan menjerit... Mereka ingin pulang... Mereka lelah...

Naruto melangkahkan kembali kakinya. Ia mengeluarkan tongkat emasnya dan mulai berjalan di atas air. Naruto ingin menangis, tapi... Naruto harus tetap berkonsentrasi pada tarian yang akan ia bawakan.

Sasuke mendarat dengan mulus di dasar jurang, tetapi Sasuke tidak mengetahui ke mana Naruto dibawa. **CRIING...**

Suara bel berbunyi...

Berpuluh-puluh spirit berterbangan melewatinya. Sasuke hanya menyeringai, dia tau di mana Naruto. Ia pun mengikuti ke mana para spirit pergi.

Sasuke sedikit terpukau atas apa tengah ia lihat. Dia, Naruto tengah menari untuk para spirit, ia menari begitu indah... Senyum yang ia kembangkan di bibirnya, setiap gerakan yang ia bawakan, sungguh sangat indah dan menawan.

Air dan spirit mulai mengikuti gerakannya, mereka menari bersama... Menyatu dalam semua gerakan.

Sebuah lubang muncul di langit, para spirit pun beterbangan menuju ke dalam lubang.

"Berakhir..." Gunam Naruto lirih.

Naruto terjatuh dan bertumpu pada kakinya. "Semua ini... Telah... Berakhir." Pecah sudah tangis Naruto, ia menangis tersendu-sendu. Buliran kristal mengalir deras bak sebuah sungai yang tengah mengalir.

Naruto sudah tak dapat menjaga keseimbangannya lagi, Naruto pun tertelan(?) air danau sampai menutupi bagian dadanya. Naruto memutupi wajahnya, ia terisak... Sakit...

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto menangis sampai terisak seperti itu, hanya bisa mendecak. "Ck."

Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju danau. Sasuke paling tidak suka dan bisa dibilang sangat benci jika melihat Naruto menangis.

Sasuke memegang lembut kedua bahu Naruto. Naruto mulai menurunkan telapak tangan dari wajahnya. Sasuke memandangi iris shappier Naruto dengan lekatnya. Lebam dan sedikit memerah... Sebuah sungai kecil tercipta dari kedua ekor matanya.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun saling pandang dan memandangi.

Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto...

Sasuke mencium Naruto. Sasuke melumat bibir Naruto dengan lembut, karena Sasuke hanya ingin menenangkan Naruto saja. Sungguh, Ia -Sasuke- sangat membenci jika melihat Naruto menitikkan air mata. She's belong to happiness not painness!

Isakan tangis Naruto mulai meredup. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, Ia dapat melihat jejak jatuh sang kristal bening di pipi Naruto. Sasuke menghapus jejak tangis tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. Naruto tersenyum, ia senang... Sasuke sudah kembali peduli padanya. Naruto membingkai wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke dan Naruto saling mendekatkan bibir mereka satu sama lain agar saling bertemu.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling melumat bibir lawan ciumnya. Mereka menikmati ini karena memang nikmat! (pengen T.T). Sasuke mengigit lembut bibir bawah Naruto dan Naruto mengigit lembut bibir atas Sasuke.

Setelah puas membuat bibir Naruto sedikit memerah, Sasuke beralih untuk masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Naruto. Sasuke langsung disambut dengan lumatan ganas Naruto.

Tidak mau kalah, Sasuke melumat lidah Naruto dan menariknya ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

"Engghh..." Desah Naruto keenakan(?).

Mendengar erangan Naruto yang menggoda, Sasuke mendorong tengkuk Naruto untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Lidah Naruto dan Sasuke pun saling bergulat dan berpangutan, mencoba untuk mengecap rasa manis di bibir lawannya.

Pertukaran saliva pun tidak bisa dihindari. Suara decakan benda basah bergesekan pun terdengar di danau sunyi ini, suara tarian sang dedaunan mengiringi 'kegiatan' mereka.

Keterbatasan oksigen membuat mereka menghentikan kegiatan 'manis' mereka. Benang saliva tercipta saat bibir mereka berhenti berpangutan.

Sasuke yang melihat jejak saliva di sekitar bibir Naruto, mencoba membersihkannya dengan cara melumat sang saliva. Naruto pun melakukan hal yang serupa pada Sasuke.

Mereka saling pandang, mencoba melihat keyakinan cinta di mata lawan yang ia tatap.

**CUP...**

Sasuke dan Naruto pun berciuman kembali, seolah belum puas dengan ciuman sebelumnya.

"Kakashi-sensei! Kita harus menolong Sasuke!" Teriak Sakura cetar membahana.

"Sudahlah tidak apa, Sasuke dan Naruto bukanlah Anbu yang lemah, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan." Saran Kakashi.

"Ha'i." Jawab Sai.

"Ta-Tapi..."

"Sudahlah Sakura, Sasuke pasti baik-baik saja." Ucap Sai sambil tersenyum, mencoba menenangkan.

"Ugh, baiklah." Sakura pun menyerah dan mengikuti perintah Kakashi.

Mereka bertiga pun menghilang.

Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu Sasuke. Kini mereka sudah ada di daratan, lebih tetapnya sekarang mereka tengah bersandar disebuah pohon.

"Apa dingin?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

Naruto hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil. Sasuke langsung berpindah posisi kebelakang Naruto dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apa sudah hangat?" Tanya Sasuke kembali sambil mengecup puncak kepala Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk kembali dan menghadap Sasuke, "Bukankah kalau begini lebih hangat?" Tanya Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke. Mereka pun saling berpelukan untuk saling menghangatkan.

"Ne, Sasuke, bolehkan aku bertanya?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Hn."

"Kenapa ras Angel dan Devil bermusuhan?" Tanya Naruto To The Point.

"Kenapa kau tidak tanya pada keluargamu?" Tanya balik Sasuke.

"Aku sudah melakukannya, tetapi... Setiap kali aku bertanya tentang ini, pasti mereka akan marah. Sepertinya mereka tidak ingin aku mengetahui sejarah permusuhan antara ras Angel dan Devil." Terang Naruto panjang lebar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menceritakannya." Sasuke berhenti sejenak. "Permusuhan ini berlangsung selama 22 tahun yang lalu... Tepatnya, tepat saat kau lahir, Naruto." Jelas Sasuke.

"Saat aku lahir?"

**TBC...**

* * *

**Gomen...**

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE...**


End file.
